


Caught in a Riptide

by MarvelThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelThot/pseuds/MarvelThot
Summary: Caine has just somehow survived a violent storm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.He founds himself on a strange island with even stranger people.Follow him as he tries to deal with the grief of losing his crewmates,lover,and much more.





	Caught in a Riptide

The rumble of thunder and hammering footsteps abruptly woke Caine up from this slumber. He thrusted up and dashed from the Crew's quarters onto the deck.

_"What's going on?",_ Caine asked, yelling over the claps of lightening and booms of thunder.

_"A storm and a beastly one at that."_ Luca, a usually bright German roared back, over the harsh winds, his wild ember hair flying all other the place, running to help men with the sails.  
Caine swiftly went to the upper deck as he saw Captain Glover struggling with the ships wheel, he grabbed one of the pegs to help steady the ship.

_"Is there any way we can avoid further damage Captain?"_

_"I'm afraid not, we'll have to steer through it and hope for the best."_

_"The winds will tear the ship apart if those rocks don't!"_ ,Caine yelled pointing at the rugged rocks with sides like sharpen knives. Caine watched as men stumbled around, panic arousing through them all.

_"God be with us"_ Captain Glover, said under his breath, “Tell the men to secure themselves and everything they can.”

_"What are you saying?"_ he replied freezing, looking at the Captain with wide eyes.

_**"I'm saying I don't think we'll make it out of this.** _

Caine went down to the stores, helping to secure the many barrels of fresh water, liquor ,and other things they've looted from when they would stop at man docks. While securing the remaining barrels, the ship lurched against the waves, sending Caine, other crew in the room, and a few barrels across the room. Caine wheezed as he slammed into the ship's wall behind him. He roused from being knocked unconscious for a minute to his shoulder throbbing, he lets out a hiss while rotating and grabbing his likely bruised shoulder.

_"Caine!"_ he heard, lifting his head up to see Paxton Wheeler, a big burly man, and others rushing to help everyone who was knocked out or down.

_"Are you alright? We all heard a crash and a few of us ran down to see what's happening."_

_"The ship jerked, a few of us weren't securing ourselves but instead the barrels"_

_"Yeah, couldn't let out booze go to waste",_ Paxton laughed, a deep one, while crinkling his eyes.

_"You're laughing while our ship is being teared apart and good men and women are falling overboard."_  
                       
Constance Sax, a stubborn woman whose blonde hair reminded Caine of butterscotch, who and a few other women on the crew, showed that women can also be sailors, barked.

_"I've been in many storms, this one is the least of my worries."_ Paxton bellowed, not even bothered with the threat of death. Before Constance could snap at Paxton, they heard a crash from the deck.

_“Luca”,_ Caine whispered, he pushed away from Paxton and carried himself towards the deck swaying, as the ship was taking a beating from the waves. When Caine went on to the deck, leaning on to the wall, he saw that the foresail and main topsail was torn apart and that pieces of wood was littered all over the deck.

_"Luca!"_ Caine called out, looking left and right seeing everyone but who needed.

_"Here!"_ Luca yelled back, Caine turned his head seeing Luca holding on a splintered mast. Caine stumbled to him as quickly as he could without falling over, holding on to the most , he asked

_"Are you okay?"_ ,looking for injuries on Luca. _"Yeah, you?"_ Caine could barely hear him over the crashing of waves and the boom of the thunder

_"Well the wall and I had got into a fight."_ Caine winced, at the pain in his shoulder. _"I'll check it out after we survive this storm"_

_"If we survive"_ he replied, shuddering

Caine grabbed Luca's neck holding tight, looking him in his teary eyes ,seeing nothing but worry and anguish in them , _"We will make it out of this. I promise you."_

_"Haven't I told you not to make promises you can't keep."_

A violent clash of lightening flashed across the sky and the ship crashed into rocks sending Caine backwards. At that moment time stood still as Luca opened his mouth letting out a scream, rushing to grab Caine but before he could grab his hand, Caine went overboard colliding with the harsh and unforgiving waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,I'm a new writer and this is my first serious story which I hope becomes a series as time goes by.Kudos,Comments and Suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
